In an electronic photographic device such as a copying machine and a laser printer, various types of rollers that develop an electrostatic latent image, which is formed on a photoreceptor drum, on a paper by using a developing agent such as toner and then fixes the developed image is arranged. In a developing portion, the photoreceptor drum and an oil coating roller except in a dry type electronic photographic are arranged, and in a fixing portion, a fixing roller and a pressing roller are arranged. Conventionally, in a photoreceptor drum, a fixing roller or a pressing roller, a separation claw is arranged in order to facilitate smooth operation of a roller by preventing a paper from winding on the roller. The separation claw is formed to prevent a paper from winding on the roller by sliding a distal end of the separation claw on an outer peripheral surface so as to scoop an edge of the paper. A width of a contact portion of the separation claw with the roller is approximately 1 mm to 10 mm. The separation claws are arranged at four to sixteen portions in each roller. Since the separation claw is contacted with the roller in part, the roller is partially worn and an excellent quality image cannot be obtained. Further, since the separation claw is also contacted with a paper in part, the developing agent transferred to the paper is scraped easily, and therefore the paper might be get dirt due to the scraped developing agent stuck to the separation claw.
Against this problem, as a peeling member capable of linearly contacting with the roller of the electronic photographic device, a peeling member formed by joining a peeling sheet, which peels a paper from a roller, formed of a metal thin plate to a support member formed of a metal material by means of laser spot welding is disclosed (see Patent Document 1). In the peeling member, the peeling sheet can be linearly contacted with the roller, and thereby local wear of the roller can be prevented.
Further, as a separation plate (peeling member) of the electronic photographic device, a separation plate in which a distal end of the separation plate is rolled and an abutting portion formed of the same metal plate of the separation plate is arranged in order to form a gap against an opposite roller at both end portions of the distal end portion, is disclosed (see Patent Document 2).